Fourteen Forever
by Emmett is a huggable bear-123
Summary: Yvonne and Ryan go visit their cousin, Bella, who lives in Forks, Washington. But when they get there, is everything what is seems? Sorry, this summary sucks. Really good story though. AFTER BREAKING DAWN!
1. Introduction

_**YPOV**_

"Yvonne! Get up! You are going to see your cousin!" My mom called up the stairs. Ugh! I _so _did not want to go to Forks, Washington. Why can't Bella visit me for once? I rolled off my bed but too far because I fell off my bed with a _thud! _Bella is not the only klutz in my family, for your information.

"What was that?" My mom, Kristy, asked.

"I fell off my bed!" I hollered. My mom was used to that. I fell _all _the time. That is the life of a klutz.

"You are such a klutz!" My brother, Ryan, said. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Real mature for a fourteen year old." He laughed and walked down the stairs. He thinks he is cool just because he is going to be a sophomore. As if! He is going to see Bella and her family too. The last time we saw her was at the wedding. And that was five years ago I walked into my closet and picked out a Hollister sweater, a plain white shirt, high tops and skinny jeans. I changed and walked down the stairs.

"What time does the plane leave?" I asked my mom.

"Two hours. It takes an hour and a half just to get there. Go get your suitcase." She told me. My mom went to the stairs and hollered for Ryan to get his suitcase. My mom is going on a trip for work and Bella volunteered to watch Ryan and me. We also have not seen her since the wedding.

I lugged my suitcase outside and put it in my mom's black Hummer. Man, I loved that car.

As soon at we hit the road I took out my iTouch and put the song "Fashion" by Lady GaGa on, put on repeat and closed my eyes and slept for the whole ride.

I woke up to something cold hitting my face. Ryan dumped his water bottle on me to wake me up.

"Stupid! What the heck!" I yelled at him and jumped out of the car. He was walking away laughing. "Oh. You think _that's _funny. The you will bust your gut at this." I jumped on him from behind and tackled him to the ground. "Don't dump water on me. Ever. Again." I looked him right in the eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Yes Miss Moody." He answered and pushed me off. Ryan stood up, dusted the dirt off his pants and walked into the airport. "Why couldn't I be an only child?" I asked the sky. I didn't expect an answer so I just got up and walked into the airport.

I stopped by the gift shop to look at stuff. My mom came in the gift shop.

"There you are!" She sighed. "You have to go! Your plane leaves in five minutes!" She said while hustling me out of the gift shop.

"But-"

"No buts. You don't want to miss your plane." She stepped on the escalator and I stepped on it too. When we got to the top she scurried over to where Ryan was. He was grinning.

"What's wrong with you?" I looked at him like he was a freak.

"Mom got us _first-class_ tickets." I started grinning too.

"Yes, well. I wanted you guys to be comfy. I wish I could go with you guys." She hugged us. "Be good for your cousin and her family. And don't fight." She looked between the both of us and kissed our foreheads. Embarrassing! She told us goodbye and left.

We boarded the plane and sat in our comfy seats. And when I say comfy, I mean comfy.

I turned my music on and shut my eyes, hoping I will stay asleep the long flight to Forks.

_**BPOV**_

"I am so excited!" I said for the hundredth time.

" I know Bella." Edward laughed.

"I have not seen them since the wedding!" My cousins Ryan and Yvonne were coming to visit. And then something came to me. I have not seen them in nine years. I would look the same

"Edward. What if they notice that I didn't change at all?" I looked at him.

" We will worry about that when it the actually notice." He smiles at me reassuringly.

"I hope they will like everyone."

"Alice!" Edward called out. Alice appeared infront of us.

"What?" she asked.

"Will Yvonne and Ryan like the family?" Edward asked her. Alice closed her eyes and stood still for a minute. She opened hers and nodded.

I sighed in relief. Edward smiled at me and nodded at Alice.

Let's hope she is right.


	2. The Cullens

**Hey! Chapter 2! READ AND REVIEW! outfits are on my profile!**

* * *

_**YPOV  
**_

I woke up ten minutes before the plane landed. Ryan was snoring next to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked the male flight attendant sweetly as he passed. "Can I have a water bottle?"

"Yes miss." He walked away and returned with a bottle of water.

"Thank-you." I told him. I took a sip of it. I dumped some of it on Ryan, waking him up. This water was _ice cold_.

"What the hell!" He said. I smirked and he glared at me.

"Don't dump water on me than."

"Are you kidding me?! Over me dumping water on you!" He whispered loudly. I just laughed and turned my music back on, tuning Ryan out.

_Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La_

_I am, I'm too fabu-lous  
I'm so, fierce that it's so nuts  
I live, to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your manne-quin_

_J'adore Vivienne, habillez-moi Gucci, Fendi, et Prada. Valentino, Armani too. Merde I love them Jimmy Choo._

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)_

_Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer_

_I need, some new stile-ttos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose_

_J'adore Weitzman, habillez-moi Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen, eh ou. Merde I love those Manolo_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (2x)_

_Ohhh Ohhh  
La La La  
We love designer (2x)_

_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be (4x)_

Soon the plane landed. We got our luggage and stepped off the plane.

"Ryan! Yvonne!" I heard someone call. I looked to my right and saw someone waving at us. I walked towards her.

"Bella?" I asked

"Who else do you think it is? The Easter bunny? Come here!" Bella embraced Ryan and then me in a hug. She was wearing a blue Abercrombie & Fitch sweater, Gucci sunglasses, ripped short and brown flip flops with a flower on them.

"Cute outfit." I said

"Back at ya." She told me and smiled. "How was the flight?"

"Fine. I slept for most of it." Ryan said and then turned to glare at me.

"Okay then. Ryan, will you put the suitcases in the car for me?" She asked Ryan. He nodded and put them in the trunk.

"Nice car." Ryan complemented. I turned to see the car. It was a Mercedes S55 AMG with tinted windows. Wow.

"It's Carlisle's. Are we ready to go?" She asked. Ryan and I nodded.

"I call shogun!" I declared and jumped into the passenger's side. Bella laughed and got in the car. Ryan sat in the back.

"How have you been since the wedding?" I asked Bella.

"Fine. Edward and I had a daughter. We named her Renesmee." Bella smiled. "Edward and I also adopted a boy and a girl. The boy's name is Sean and he is sixteen and the girl's name is Stephanie and she is fifteen."

"Cool." Ryan said.

"How have you guys been? You look bigger of course because I saw you when you were nine and Ryan when he was ten."

"We have been fine. We went to California." I answered. "You don't look very different Bella." She was quiet for a minute and then answered. "I have no idea why."

The rest of the ride we talked about the Cullen's. Alice sounds like my kind of girl, with the shopping. Bella asked me about any ex boyfriends I had. I told her about both of them. She asked Ryan if he did any sports and he did. Basketball and football.

We eventually arrived in Forks. It was raining. _Big surprise._ People were still waling outside though. Kids were jumping in the puddles.

After a couple minutes Bella turned into a hidden drive. If I could drive I would not be able to find it. And then she turned into a driveway. There was a really awesome white house. It was big and…white.

"I love this house!" I announced

"Me too." Ryan said. We got out of the car and grabbed our suitcases and carried them inside.

"Everyone! We are here!" Bella yelled. People came from everywhere and smiled at us.

"Everyone this is Yvonne and Ryan. Yvonne and Ryan this is Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Renesmee, Sean and Stephanie." Bella pointed out everyone as she spoke his or her names.

"Welcome to our home." Carlisle said and shook Ryan's and then my hand. Everyone else welcomed us too. Bella was the only girl, besides me, not wearing a dress. Esme was wearing a blue dress with coin things hanging from the top and white high heels. Rosalie was wearing a spaghetti strap orange dress with black Christian Louboutin peep toe pumps. I know my shoes. Alice, the pixie-like one, was wearing a tan and light tan dress with tan Chuck Taylors'. Stephanie was wearing a sequin strapless dress with white Gucci heals. Renesmee was wearing a pink babydoll tube dress with pink Prada flats. These girls have style.

"I like your outfits." I told the girls.

"Thanks! I bought them and picked them out!" Alice beamed.

"I heard you like to shop." I said to Alice.

"_Like _to shop? I _love _to shop!" She informed me. "Do you?"

"Love it!" I answered.

"We _have _to go shopping." Alice said

"Totally!" Alice squealed and ran upstairs calling to Rosalie.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. You could see the river. Someone sat beside me.

"Nice view, isn't it?" The person asked.

"Yeah." I sighed and turned to look at the person. He had messy black hair. Not gross messy, but _hot _messy. He had golden eyes and a perfect face. He had muscles and perfect lips.

"I'm Sean." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Hi. I'm Yvonne." I blushed a little. He was so hot!

"Sean! Come here!" Emmett called from upstairs.

"Coming!" He called back. "Gotta go. Talk to you later." He said to me and then dashed out of the room.

"Wanna go shopping now?" Alice asked from behind me making me jump.

"Holy crow! You scared me. And sure." I said.

We walked into the garage where Rosalie was waiting by a yellow Porsche. I stopped and stared at the car. Alice tugged my arm. I noticed she was cold.

I got into the car and loved it!

"Ready?" Alice asked. I nodded. Rosalie turned to me. "Beware. She likes to drive fast." She warned me. Alice giggled and started the car.

_They seem normal_, I thought to myself.

But I didn't know this was going to be the most exciting trip I have ever been on.


	3. Contest

Hey guys! I decided to have a contest! I wanna see who can write the best fanfic!

Here is the plot!

Edward leaves in new moon. What happens when he is gone? Bella becomes completely different. She starts hanging out with Lauren and dates Mike. Bella ends up dumping Mike and goes out with Jacob.

Okay? And you can do whatever you what.

Prize? You get to be a character in ALL of my stories!

So if you are going to try, just tell me in a review! I know this is very random but I love reading peoples work! AND tell me when you have the first chapter up by sending me a message.

Rules:

No more then 15 chapters

Chapters can be as long as they want.

No shorter then 5 chapters

BE CREATIVE!

Date ends: I don't know.

Good luck!

I'll be reading!

Xoxo

Emmett is a huggable bear-123


	4. Shopping Trip

_**Heyyyy. I decided to rename Sean to Danny. So yeah! It's Danny now!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"That was fun! We have to do that again!" Alice squealed as we go into the car after shopping. She started driving.

Alice got a white shirt that says, "Shut up and dance!". She also got a shirt that says "I'm not short, I'm fun size" (which I thought was really funny and perfect for her), a aqua blue tube top, a light pink shirt from Hollister, a white off the shoulder ruffle top, a dark pink dress, a short light pink dress with a big bow, a Evil Candy dress that is black and hot pink, a plain black dress and a strapless cotton candy pink dress.

Rosalie got Giorgio Armani heels, a dark red dress with black lace covering it, Jimmy Choo studded suede heels, neon pink and blue hoop earrings, a black strapless dress, Fendi platform heels, a black disco dot halter dress and black high heels.

I bought a purple satin dress, hot pink skinny jeans, a tank top that says Over It all over it, a forest green Abercrombie & Fitch sweater, a red heart thing-y, purple and pink glasses (shutter style), hot pink sunglasses, a open back yellow dress, a blue Twilight jacket **(A/N: The jacket Bella wore in the Twilight movie, the part where she tells Edward she knows what he is! I know, cool!)**, Miu Miu sunglasses and a DNKY black dress with a red strip going across it.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I love the stuff I bought." Alice nodded her head and got onto the highway. Rosalie turned to me.

"What's your favorite store?" She asked me.

"Uhhh, too hard to decide." I replied. Rosalie nodded in agreement.

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Rosalie and Alice laughed. I answered my cell

"Hello?"

"Hey sweetie how was the flight?" My mom asked me.

"Fine, slept threw most of it." I told her.

"That's good. Well I just wanted to call you to make sure you were okay. I'm leaving in ten minutes. Tell Bella and her family I said hi and tell Ryan that I love him. I love you."

"Yeah. Love you too mom."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Okay. So what do you wanna talk about?" Rose asked.

"How about her crush on Danny?" Alice asked. I blushed. _How did she know_,I thought.

"You have a crush on Danny?" Rosalie questioned.

"Uhhh, well, um, uh-" I looked around nervously

"See! She does!" Alice squealed.

"Alice! Shut it!" I said. I turned to Rosalie. "Is she always this annoying?"

"This is not the half of it." She told me. I groaned.

"So do?" Rosalie asked again.

"Well, I- yes." I sighed in defeat. Alice and Rosalie squealed.

"We have to get you guys together." Alice said.

"Um, no. I have a boyfriend." I informed them. Alice pouted. "Now can you turn on the radio?" Rosalie turned it on any "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift was on.

"I love this song!" Alice said.

"Me too!"

"Me three."

We all stared singing the song. When it was over we all laughed. We talked on the rest of the way home. They kept telling me stuff about Danny. Gee, I wonder why.

When we got to the house, I went to my room and unpacked. The closet was huge. That was good because I have a lot of shoes. I have Uggs, DCs, Vans, Chuck Taylors, High Tops and Jimmy Choo. I even have socks that look like High Tops.

"Knock knock." Danny said from my door. I laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing, just seeing what your doing. You have a lot of shoes!" He laughed.

"Yeah well, I'm a girl. What did you expect?" I asked him.

"Wow. Hey um-"

"Danny boy! Come here!" Emmett yelled.

"Man, what does that guy want?" Danny asked and laughed.

"See ya."

"Yeah." He muttered as he left the room. I sighed.

"Hey girlie." Bella said as she came into my room.

"Hey." I said.

"How was the shopping trip with Alice? Did she torture you?" She joked.

"Yes. It was misery." I pretended to faint and Bella laughed. I laughed with her.

"I heard that!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house. _How does she hear so well? _I asked myself in my head. Bella laughed again.

"Are you hungry?" Bella asked me.

"Nah. I'm good." I told her.

"Okay. Well Edward and I are going hu- out to eat. See you later." She smiled.

"Yeah. See ya." Bella left the room mumbling to herself. I wonder what she was going to say at first. I shoved it out of my mind.

_**We were both young when I first saw you; I closed my eyes and the-**_

I answered my cell. It was my boyfriend.

"Hey." I said.

"Uh, hi. We need to talk." He sounded uncomfortable.

"K. What's up?" I asked him.

"I'm breaking up with you." He said. My face fell.

"Did you tell her?" Some girl asked in the background. "Shhh." He said. That voice. I knew who it was. Stacy. She used to be my best friend.

"Stacy." I growled into the phone.

"How did you know?" He sounded shocked.

"I can hear her you dimwit. You know, you were always stupid. Good bye Jerk." I hung up on him and fell on my bed, crying.

"Yvonne? What's wrong?" Rose was beside me. I sat up.

"My…boyfriend…. he…he…broke up with…me." I said between sobs. I thought he really loved me. Rosalie quickly gave me a hug. She was cold.

"I'm sorry. You know what we should do?" She asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"Prank call him." She smiled evily. I wiped my eyes.

"Okay." I smiled.

I gave her his number and dialed it.

* * *

**_There is that chapter. Sorry I have not updated this story in a while. I was mostly working on my story "They're Back." I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Ciao Babes_**

**_Emmett is a huggable bear-123_**


	5. Authors Note SERIOUSLY READ

**Hey people, my surgery went well to let you know but my throat kills but that's not the point if this author's note.**

**Guess who was fired from **_**Twilight **_**!**

**Rachelle Lefevre (Victoria) **

**She was replaced by Bryce Dallas Howards . Howards will be Victoria in _Eclipse_**

**Lefevre had another movie to film and the parts she is in takes 10 days of filming but for Eclipse it would be three months of filming and Summit Entertainment didn't want to film the scenes she was going to be in before the rest of the movie. BUT they did that for the guy who played James! What is wrong with Summit Entertainment.**

**Rachelle was shocked because they did it without notifying her. She got a call telling her this.**

**Here is what Rachelle said :**

"**I was stunned by Summit's decision to recast the role of Victoria for **_**Eclipse**_**. I was fully committed to the **_**Twilight**_** saga, and to the portrayal of Victoria. I turned down several other film opportunities and, in accordance with my contractual rights, accepted only roles that would involve very short shooting schedules.**

**"My commitment to **_**Barney's Version**_** is only 10 days. Summit picked up my option for **_**Eclipse**_**. Although the production schedule for **_**Eclipse**_** is over three months long, Summit said they had a conflict during those 10 days and would not accommodate me. Given the length of filming for **_**Eclipse**_**, never did I fathom I would lose the role over a 10-day overlap. I was happy with my contract with Summit and was fully prepared to continue to honor it. Summit chose simply to recast the part.**

**"I am greatly saddened that I will not get to complete my portrayal of Victoria for the **_**Twilight**_** audience. This is a story, a theatrical journey and a character that I truly love and about which I am very passionate. I will be forever grateful to the fan support and loyalty I've received since being cast for this role, and I am hurt deeply by Summit's surprising decision to move on without me. I wish the cast and crew of **_**Eclipse**_** only the very best."**

**I don't know about you guys but I am one P.O'ed Twilight fan. I found this information out from a girl on thesims2(dot)com  
**

**She sent me emails if I wanted to get into Summit Entertainment and asked them why and I think I will email them. **

**Are you guys mad? I am.**

**That's my news. :[ sadly.**

**Ciao Babes**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123**


	6. Author's Note I'm sorry

**Ohkay, I no I have not updated for a while. I'm sorry about that. I'm not going to update this story until my story 'Famous Lies Of Love' is done. Sorry.**

**Until then, you should check out 'Famous Lies Of Love' and review it.**

**Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**CIAO BABES!**

**Emmett is a huggable bear-123 **


End file.
